Regret?
by country-grl20
Summary: Set after We Aren't Meant to Live a Lonely Life. Don't read this before you read that. This spoils a bit of the main shocker in the early chapters that then shapes the rest of the story. Actually summary inside. One-Shot


Set after **_We Aren't Meant to Live a Lonely_****_ Life_**. Don't read this before you read that. This spoils a bit of the main shocker in the early chapters that then shapes the rest of the story.

Kai and Kat have just wrapped up their honeymoon and decided to go on vacation with their closest friends. Will it be the time of their life? Or are they going to regret it?

**RATED M FOR LIMES**

* * *

**Regret?**

Soft, bronze colored curls drifted in the soft sea breeze. The girl breathed in deeply and let it out slowly as she kept her eyes closed. She smiled slowly as thoughts drifted through her head.

"Thank you Kai, that's sweet." She giggled as her eyelids opened up, revealing ocean blue orbs, matching the sea out in front of her. She sighed as arms came around her from behind and she leaned back into a board chest. She floated her hands over the strong forearms on her stomach and turned her head to the side, burying her face in the neck of her lover.

"I thought so." Kai Hiwatari chuckled. "The beach suits you. You feel so free here Kit-Kat."

"I do?" Katerina Hiwatari asked, pulling away to look up into his amethyst eyes. Kai smiled down softly at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yea Kat, you're at peace right now, it's radiating off of you." Kai chuckled softly, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against hers. "It's soothing."

Kat giggled as she closed her eyes as well. "Good, I'm glad."

"It is nice to actually feel something positive coming from you rather then the negatives we usually get."

Kat groaned as Kai rolled his eyes. "Seriously Ty? Ruining a moment here!"

"Why are they here again?" Kai growled in her ear.

"Cause I thought it would be nice to have a vacation with everyone after our honeymoon." Kat sighed. "I thought wrong."

"Oh come on Kitty, you know you love us." Tala grinned as he stepped into Kat and Kai's line of sight, Julia tucked into his side. His icy blue eyes were alit with amusement as his wild red hair ruffled in the wind.

"Oh she loves us, she just doesn't like you and Ty very much right now dear." Julia giggled, her jade green orbs shinning as she patted her fiancé's chest. As a gust of wind raced through them, her long brown hair flew out behind her and she reached up, brushing her blond bangs out of her eyes.

"That goes double for me." Kai huffed, closing his eyes.

"Come on you two, cheer up." Ray grinned, his golden orbs flashing in the sunlight. "I promise to try and keep the both of them under control. Hils actually already has Ty covered." He smirked, pointing behind them. The 4 of them turned around to see Tyson buried in the sand, only his head sticking out as Hilary roared with laughter, Max shaking his head, a smile playing on his lips.

Kai smirked as Kat giggled. "I admit, that almost makes up for his rude interruption."

"Almost! Come on Kitty!" Tyson groaned, his crimson orbs sad as his navy hair flew around on the top of his head messily. "This is mean!"

"Zip it Ty." Hilary rolled her ruby orbs. "Or I will gag you." Tyson 'eeped' and his eyes went wide as Max chuckled.

"Nice Ty." Max rolled his eyes.

"Come on you grouches, lets leave the newlyweds in peace for now." Julia grinned as she dragged Tala back to the beach house they had rented.

Kat shared a thankful look with her best friend as Tala rolled his eyes, but allowed his new fiancé to pull him along.

"Thank god." Kai mumbled into Kat's neck as he planted kisses along her pulse. Kat squirmed in his arms as his light touch started to tickle. Kai smirked as Kat started laughing in his hold. "Someone's extra ticklish today." Kai hummed into her ear.

Kat shivered at his deep, rumbling tone. It made her ache all over for him again. She thought after their wonderful honeymoon in Canada at the Fairmont Chateau Lake Louis in the heart of the Canadian Rockies, her need of his body against hers would lessen, but it was almost the complete opposite. She was seriously second guessing her reasoning for this vacation with their closest friends. Sure she had missed everyone over the past month they had been away, and thats originally why she wanted to take this week with them before she and Kai had to start work again, but….

'_Stop_'

Kai suddenly froze as the command floated through his head, ringing like a bell and filling his entire body. Kat grinned and slipped out of his arms, spinning around as she saw Kai's eyes moving.

"N-Not f-f-fair K-Kat." Kai was able to ground out, looking at her. His body might not be able to go against her command, but he had developed a passive immunity when she decided to use her telepathy against him. He was able to talk back, barely, and usual only a sentence or so before his mind blanked again, but it was something. Something that Kat thought was 'cute'.

"Sorry Kai, but you're going to have to come and get me if you really want me…." Kat bit her lip seductively, making Kai's heart race. She spun around again, facing the ocean as she pulled off her t-shirt revealing a white bikini top, and shimmying out of her jean shorts, revealing the matching bottom. She looked over her shoulder as her bronze locks swayed across her back, giving him a wink.

Kai felt his body release from the command as she winked and he smirked, running into the water after her, ripping his shirt off before he hit the first wave. "Oh I'll get you alright…."

Kat squealed as she saw Kai swimming after her from the corner of her eye. She dived under the water, fish dispersing as she swam further out into the ocean. She spun around to see that Kai had gone under too and was swimming towards her still. She grinned and pulled herself up to the surface, breathing in the much needed oxygen as Kai followed suit.

"Told you." Kai smirked as he floated up to her, their legs moving in sync to keep them above the water. Kat grinned as she snaked her arms around his neck and allowed him to take her weight. As Kai handled the shift, he held his hand up, palm facing the sky. Kat felt the sudden lack of gravity and push and pull of the waves as Kai used his telekinesis to hold them in place, forcing the water to move around them. "Much more comfortable, uh?"

Kat giggled as she leaned forward and placed her lips on his, threading her finger through his hair. Over the past 3 years since they acquired their abilities, their levels of concentration had grown to amazing heights. But Kat knew if she did much more then kiss him right now, his concentration would snap and they would go under with the next wave. So with great difficultly she pulled away…or she tried to…

'_Kai…_'

'_Yes?_' Kai grinned into the kiss. Kat rolled her eyes as Kai was keeping her in place with his own ability.

_'If you let me go nicely, I won't freeze you in place this time, causing you drop under the water level._' Kat smirked against his lips. She felt him groan against her and mumble a 'fine' against her. She pulled away and kissed his nose. "Not that I don't love you, but I felt your concentration slipping. And I want to do much more to you right now then your concentration to hold us in place would allow."

Kai raised an eyebrow and leaned in close, his lips brushing against her ear. "Really now?"

Kat moaned as his voice triggered a response within her. "Y-Yea." She finally whispered. Just like that, Kai's hand dropped and he wrapped his arms around her waist, using his ability to pull them up out of the water and towards the shore. Kat cried out laughing as the wind rushed through her hair. She loved when he did this. She loved flying through the air, so free, with him by her side.

Kai chuckled as Kat closed her eyes after they stopped at the shoreline quick to grab their clothes, and before landing on the back deck of the beach house.

"Man, why don't you take me flying?"

Kat opened her eyes to see Spencer pouting, his lilac eyes full of mischief. "Maybe he doesn't love you as much Spence, think about that?" She teased her 'older brother'.

Bryan, Ian and Tala laughed as Kai smirked. Spencer rolled his eyes. "Loser."

Kai shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, I only take Kat."

"Only slightly." Spencer huffed as he walked away.

"Go ask Ty!" Kat shouted after him, laughing.

"But I don't like him!" Spencer shouted back.

"Hey!" Tyson complained from the grill, a hot dog half in his mouth. The group laughed as Kiki, Raul, Kenny and James came out of the house.

"Kat!"

Kat smiled as Kiki ran towards her, her auburn locks shinning in the sun, and her green eyes at peace. She hugged the girl close and rested her head against the hers. "Hey you, how was the lesson?" She asked, pulling away.

The now 13 year old girl smiled brightly. "Great! Kenny knows so much, it's awesome."

"He is great, isn't he?" Kat giggled as Kiki nodded enthusiastically. She grinned and leaned in close, whispering into the girl's ear. "How's Raul?"

Kiki blushed and looked down at the ground as Kat bit her lip to keep the laughter in. "Wh-What? Why? It's nothing!"

"Sure….." Kat grinned, patting her head as she walked towards the back door. She caught Julia's eye and gave her a look. Julia laughed, holding her hand over her mouth. "Come on mister, I think a shower is in order, I have sand in places I didn't think possible." She said, grabbing Kai's hand and leading him to their room and en-suite.

"Really now? Together?"

Kat giggled as Kai mumbled that in her ear from behind. "Yes Kai. Together." Kat suddenly cried out as Kai scooped her up in his arms and bolted down the hallway, her laughter bouncing off the walls.

* * *

"Give me that." Kat giggled, reaching for her bra as it was dangling from Kai's fingertips. She ran at him, backing him into a wall as she held the towel around her body. Kai grinned as she pressed her body against his, trying to reach up for the black lacy undergarment. "Come on, you know how short I am." Kat pouted, trying to guilt trip him.

Kai chuckled, wrapping an arm around her lower back and pulling her even closer if possible. "Oh I know." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and Kat couldn't help but melt against him.

'_Didn't get enough before?_' She teased as he deepened the kiss.

'_Don't think I ever will Kit-Kat._' He replied as he spun them around and pressed her up against the wall.

'_Good, me neither._' Kat smiled as she laced her fingers into his hair, the mental connection fizzling out. Kai started tracing kissing along her jaw and she tipped her head to the side, pulling her wet hair away. She gripped his bare shoulders tightly as she gasped, Kai having found her sweet spot. One of Kai's hands went between their bodies and pulled on the knot Kat had made on the towel above her chest, letting the towel fall to the ground. Their bare chests touched and sent electric shocks throughout their bodies.

"Are you two done yet? It's lunch time!" Tala's voice came through the door.

Kai growled into Kat's neck as Kat banged her head on the wall behind her.

"Idiot! There you are! Leave them alone!" Julia's voice came next.

"I'm sorry I even thought of inviting them." Kat sighed, closing her eyes.

"You best be." Kai grumbled into her collarbone.

"Unfortunately, we should get dressed before the guys actually break the door down, or Ian picks it." Kat sighed. She pushed Kai off of her and grabbed her bra from the ground, quickly fastening it in place. She walked over to the bed and grabbed her underwear shimmying into it. As she stood up, she felt Kai's chest against her back, his hands trailing over her hips and down to her thighs. Kat moaned at his touch and leaned back into him, raising her arms in the air, finding his wild dark silver hair easily. One of Kai's hands ran up her side, riding her curves until he reached her elbow and kissed her arm.

Kai growled as banging started on the door. "Knock it off Tyson!" He bite, feeling the now familiar flicker of energy that was identifiable as Tyson behind the door. Over the years, the Five had learned to hone their senses enough to feel when the others were within a few hundred feet of them even when they weren't using their abilities.

"TYSON!" Hilary roared and stomping was heard down the hallway. Kat and Kai heard Tyson screaming and then running away as Hilary chased him.

"Seriously regretting it." Kat sighed.

* * *

Like? Want me to write more like this? Let me know, this was done pretty quickly.


End file.
